Highgrounds High
by Uyoku-chan
Summary: Just your typical high school, including student/teacher relationships, love affairs, secret admirers and so forth. My first fic so be gentle, please.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and its characters doesn't belong to me because I'm not worthy at owning such a popular game. I've just been introduced to it and now I'm hooked so I'm writing this for my enjoyment and during my free time. ^_^

Warnings: I don't like Aeris…I don't like her at all so go away all you 100% Aeris fans because I really despise her from her hair, down to those weird looking boots of hers. I bash her at times but not that bad. I like her a teensy bit…out of 100, I'd say I like her about 17% because she has nice qualities so I MIGHT not bash her…depends on my mood.

Highgrounds High

Alternate Reality

By: Uyoku-chan

Students crowded through the halls as the famous basketball team walked through with winning smiles. A wide grin etched across their lovely faces would make any girl swoon with one glance. Six boys were further ahead from the rest for they were the "leaders" and anyone who crossed them admired their confidence and determination.

"And I think I'm going to be sick." A young brunette not too far away, said. She shoved a bunch of folders into her locker and watched as the crowds of onlookers followed their "worthy kings". Her friend giggled and stared at one player with hair the color of fire, pulled back into a ponytail.

"I think he's cute."

"And you're making me sick too, Yuffie. I have no idea what you see in my brother. He's a player and I personally think he isn't your type."

"But look at him! He's so sweet and gorgeous…" She sighed.

"And downright stupid," She popped a piece of bubblegum into her mouth and began chewing. 

"Hey Tifa, you know you can get sent after school for detention for chewing gum, right?"

"Who's going to send to me?" Tifa ruffled her own hair and put her hand back at her side. 

"Me." A tall man wearing a lab coat tapped her on the shoulder and pierced her with his gray eyes, covered in spectacles.

"Man, second week back at school and I get detention. Why is life so unfair?" She grabbed the books she needed and left the hall and into her first period class. She took her original seat, which was in the front, right in front of the teacher's desk. She had put there for evident reasons. Tifa took out her favorite pencil, which clicked every time she twirled it and her notebook. 

Soon, in came six of the basketball players and took their own seats, each talking to one another about how their recent game was a huge hit. Tifa gagged inwardly as their constant conversations annoyed her. 

"Class," A woman started. She had eyes the color of emeralds and hair the color of cherry. Her glasses were set on her desk, which she picked up. "Turn to page 173 in your textbooks and do the questions. You've got half of the period so I expect you to be finished by then." 

This teacher wasn't your average kind. Her looks fooled anyone. She was as sweet as candy, yet she had a certain enigma to her that only Vincent Valentine knew. 

_::Let me inform you that the certified law **not **to have a student and teacher relationship has now been disregarded. Vincent Valentine and Ms. Lucrecia Kingston are now an official couple, according to my standards and most of the juniors and seniors._

_ _

::I should introduce you to the people I know so well and others I don't like as much and myself, shouldn't I? Okay, my name is Tifa Lockhart. I'm 17 years old and I'm a junior in Highgrounds. I'm a good athlete so I don't care which sport I play as long as it's competitive. My dad always said that being competitive is what makes your life interesting. I don't know where he heard that but it must have some dork, because it's not fun. You could say I fall into the 'popular' category but I prefer to hang around my friends than to be surrounded by total idiots, which of course the basketball players don't mind because they love getting attention so their humongous egos can bloat even more. 

_ _

_Yuffie Kisaragi would be considered my best friend. She's loyal and she studies…a lot. It scares me because any more studying and I'm afraid her eyes are going to pop out of their sockets. A nickname I call her by is Yui. One, because I like the name and two, those letters are found in her name. Sounds pathetic but it's true. Yui is all cutesy around my brother, Reno Distasteful. Not really his last name but I don't like him, although he keeps saying that I, Tifa Lockhart, is his favorite girl…not in that sense of course. I'm not like that._

_ _

_Cloud Strife, the normal babe magnet. What can I say about him? I sure don't know what because I'm not attracted to him. Let's see…what's so good about him that makes girls want to date him? He's got that cute blonde hair, those intense cerulean eyes, that athletic build, and that he's a good kisser. Shortly put, they like him for his physical appearance and because he's a good kisser._

_ _

_Reno Lockhart. Your typical, average, fool. Well, in my eyes he is. To others, however, he's also the ladies' man. A good attraction at our house. Now I know the reason behind all those parties. Our parents died awhile back so now he's my legal guardian, which is evident that my life sucks as hell._

_ _

_Vincent Valentine. Very mysterious and very cute. Now this is what I call the man of my dreams…not! Besides, he's taken by Ms. Kingston, a teacher at my school. She's my English teacher and I think she's nice but believe me, she isn't at all what she's cut out to be._

_ _

_Sephiroth Lovell. Quite the quiet, yet popular type. His girlfriend would be Aeris Gainsborough. I'll explain all about her later but this Sephiroth, whom I love to call Sephy, is my favorite. He treats me like a **real **sister and he's basically the one that introduced me to the other idiots. _

_ _

_Zack Strife. Brother of Cloud's and dashing as well. I'm wondering where they get their looks…because I want to know where they get their brains. They don't seem to have much intelligence. I can't really say that because I don't even know them all that well, but I'm, as you can tell, biased. It's a bad way to be but I picked up that habit from my brother, unfortunately. Can you believe that Reno and I have the same genes?_

_ _

_Cid Highwind…aha! Now this is one boy that I like! He's foul-mouthed and very outspoken. That's what I love about this guy! We get along quite well and during class hours, we go to the principal's office and just spy for the cheap thrill of it all. He's like my second best friend…we're almost alike that it's uncanny._

_ _

_Aeris Gainsborough, a cheerleader of Highgrounds. Smart and just plain loveable! …It just makes me wanna gag. But asides all that, I think she's a nice person. We're getting along quite well since we're partnered up in this project in P.E. class._

_ _

_Okay, so all of us sit at the same seat at lunch. Only ones "worthy" of sitting at the table are able to sit. I don't know how these guys possessed it but oh well. As long as I don't feel inferior to the morons, then I'm quite fine. I'm sure that my life is pretty interesting…considering how fucked up it all is. You'll see why.::_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Author's Notes: It sucked so bad as my first but I tried, right? Anyway, this was just the prologue as you can tell, which just introduced the characters and such…or some of them at least. More of them will come at my other chapter. Thanks for reading if you're reading this. Please review and tell me how bad or good it is. Constructive criticism if you please. No flames or I'll whack you all with my stuffed bunny. …Or maybe not… ^^;;

_ _

_ _


End file.
